Many mobile devices, such as smart phones and tablets, include a touchscreen that allows a user to operate applications by touching and swiping the touchscreen. When a list of items is displayed on the touchscreen, a particular item may be selected by tapping or swiping on the item. In some systems, a menu may be configured to appear upon such an action, allowing the user to take actions associated with the selected item.